The Nut Job (Childhood Style)
Childhood's movie spoof of "The Nut Job". Cast: * Surly - Bob the Builder * Buddy - Pajama Sam * Andie - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Grayson - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) * Raccoon - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Mole - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Johnny - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Jimmy - Geoff (Total Drama) * Jamie - Bridgette (Total Drama) * Precious The Pug - Genie (Aladdin) * King - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Lana - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Fingers & Lucky - Rafiki (The Lion King) & Winnie the Pooh * Knuckles - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * Girl Scout - ??? * Redline - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Redline's Henchmen - ???, ???, ??? and ??? * Rat - ??? * Pigeon - ??? * Police Officers - ???, ???, ??? and ??? * Armored Truck Guard - ??? * Animals - ??? * Gangnum Guy (During the Credits) - Edward the Blue Engine (Thomas and friends) Scenes: Movie Used: * The Nut Job (2014) Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Pajama Sam (1996) * Hey Arnold! (1996) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: TV Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * TaleSpin (1990) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Fantasia (1940) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Thomas and Friends (1984) Gallery Trivia Category:The Nut Job Movie Spoofs Category:The Nut Job Spoofs Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:DeviantART